


メイドちゃん

by Torudays



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torudays/pseuds/Torudays
Summary: *边伯贤x都暻秀*犬系小女仆*设定与细节不够完善
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Kudos: 15





	メイドちゃん

他比起刚来的时候要温顺许多。  
被要求穿着女仆装却不被允许穿内裤，无论是在工作还是在睡觉，只要主人来了兴致，他就必须履行为主人处理性欲的职责。  
就算他曾是趾高气昂的金枝玉叶，如今也不过是取悦主人的玩物。他喜欢轻便的衣服，那就给他套上细节繁复的女装；他生性自由随心所欲，那就命令他不可以踏出这栋别墅半步；他受尽宠爱被娇惯着长大，那就命令他必须遵循主人的一切命令。对他的主人来说，再没有什么比这样的报复方式更痛快。

跪在主人腿间努力舔舐主人分身的他像是渴求乳汁的幼兽，他红润的唇被性器撑得看不出爱心的形状，漂亮的大眼睛被密密的睫毛遮掩住，主人推着他的额头要他稍稍昂起脑袋，想看清楚他此刻的表情。他仰视主人的眼神又软又乖，像是在询问自己的表现是否令人满意。  
主人大部分时候都会选择射在他脸上，他端正的五官怎么看都英俊又纯真，这样迷人的脸沾着精液，像是往精致的黑巧克力蛋糕上挤劣质的奶油。每当这时，主人总会记起以前的他在宴会上专心吃甜点的模样。稍稍沉浸在回忆中的主人忘了让他吐出口中的性器，就这么直接射在了他嘴里。他许久没有得到吞下精液的命令，猝不及防被呛得咳嗽起来，来不及咽下的液体顺着下巴滴到女仆装上，他噙着生理性的泪花不安地望向主人，见主人抬起手，便本能地缩了缩脖子闭上眼睛，感到主人的掌心最终落到自己的脑袋上，他才小心翼翼睁开眼睛嗫嚅道对不起。  
他定期修剪的头发维持在了主人喜欢的长度，不够长，短短的刘海堪堪遮住他的粗眉毛，却让他看起来稚气非常。他当初就是留着这样幼齿的发型给了主人一巴掌，那时候的他何等高傲，哪怕对方的家世身份一点也不比自己的逊色，他也并不觉得甩人家耳光有什么不可以，甚至还傲慢地撂下句话，“我是第一个敢打你的人？真巧，你不是我第一个敢打的人。”  
虽然这样的说法很是俗气，但带刺的玫瑰确实更诱人将他折下。主人把玫瑰的刺耐心地一根根剪下，精心地将其装裱起来置于身旁如此之久，仍不时感叹他是世上最美的花。

“对不起什么？”有些下手没轻没重地抚摸他的头发，主人明知故问。  
“我没有把主人的…全部喝掉，对不起。”  
“今天不用做给我看了，知道该怎么办吧？”  
他点点头，撑起身体想站起来，可惜腿有些发麻，他险些扑进主人怀里。主人扶住他的胳膊帮他站稳，换来他受宠若惊的一句谢谢。  
离开了一会儿，他再度回到主人面前，低着头抿着唇，抓着女仆装的裙摆一点点往上提，露出戴着贞操锁的下体。为他选择长款的女仆裙是正确的，表面越是保守，全裸的内里就越是要人兴奋。再加上他那样讨厌被看到裸露的皮肤，光洁的腿要是随便露出来，会显得过于下流。这个家里姑且还有别的仆役，主人不太乐意他看上去太像个性奴隶，虽然对于主人来说他确实就是。  
“钥匙。”  
从他微微颤抖的手中接过贞操锁的钥匙，主人扣住他骨感的手腕将他扯进怀里，他不敢轻举妄动，但主人的拥抱很令他安心，于是他下意识地揪住主人的衣服，阖眼感受主人的温暖。  
刚开始他相当抗拒肢体接触，即使心不甘情不愿地脱光了衣服，却被碰一根手指都要做出不爽的表情。明明是他有求于人，却表现得好像他才是要施舍援助的一方，双方都心知肚明他没有退路，主人不屑于用暴力制服他，就只是等着他满脸屈辱地伏下身体，等着他一脸嫌弃地穿上代表从此低自己一等的女仆裙，等着他露出要哭的表情张开腿戴好贞操锁。  
主人是唯一能救他的人，他无需被强迫，因为别无选择。  
“戴之前偷偷摸自己了？”  
“没有。”  
“摸了也没事，反正我不知道。”  
“真的没有。”他很是委屈，抱住主人抬头焦急地解释道，“主人不说可以的事我绝对不会做。”  
“漱口了？”没说信也没说不信，主人被他说话间露出的艳红舌头吸引了注意力，嗅到一点点熟悉的薄荷味。  
“嗯……”  
“想接吻？”捏着他的后颈轻轻笑起来，主人温柔的下垂眼看起来可亲又可爱，“可以。”  
得到许可的他大眼睛亮了亮，先前慌乱的表情迅速被压抑的喜悦神态却取代，他将双手搭上主人宽阔的肩，屏住呼吸虔诚地凑近主人的脸，先是伸出舌尖舔了舔主人的薄唇，见主人慷慨地张开了嘴巴，他才大胆地把自己丰润的唇贴上去，将求欢的舌头送进主人口中。  
把矜贵的猫驯成下贱的狗，多有意思的事。

当主人来到身后，手揉上他翘挺的臀，他就知道该撩起裙摆塌下腰准备好迎接主人的进入。没有润滑会很疼，他再清楚不过这一点，于是舔湿主人手指的动作分外积极。主人美丽的手柔软又灵巧，每当它们落在他的身体上，他都会情不自禁想家里那架昂贵的钢琴，想它被主人完美的手指敲击琴键时会不会也如自己一样愉悦。主人大拇指上那颗小痣也好看，他含住它，不在意它一般不会进入自己的身体。  
站着被从后面插入有些辛苦，他撑着墙壁——有时候是桌子或者沙发——告诫自己要站直，腰和膝盖却一个劲儿发软。消化了疼痛的后穴想要被更激烈地侵犯，于是他摆起腰去追逐主人的勃起，又因为无法射精而难耐地放缓动作。  
长长的深色女仆裙摆堆在他纤细的后腰，衬得他的臀部更加雪白丰满，主人见状抬手打了他一巴掌，充满弹性的臀肉抖了抖，他从小到大都怕疼，这会儿却不敢呼痛只是本能地收缩了一下后穴。被他半吊子的讨好逗得有些想笑，主人好心地抬起他的一条腿干到他深处，不顾他站不站得住，大开大合地操了他数十下放下他的腿，又扣住他的腰用力撞他果冻似的臀肉，自己射完精就松开了他。有些脱力的他跪坐到主人身前，隐隐能感觉到体内有液体淌出，便夹紧了后穴，接着才抬起脸捧住主人湿漉漉的性器，用嘴巴为主人做清洁工作。  
拉好裤子拉链，主人看都没看他一眼便走开。他费劲地爬起身，确认方才擦干净的地板没有被自己再度弄脏，然后才小步走向洗手间把主人的精液掏出来。  
虽然他不反感被主人内射，但一直留在里面会拉肚子，拉肚子的话主人就不会碰自己了。主人心情好的时候会在操完他后抱一抱他，他最喜欢那个时刻。

虽然没有怎么动用过暴力，但一开始主人没少威胁他。不乖的话就把你阉了，再不识相的话就让你去伺候客人，还摆出这么不乐意的表情的话就不要你了。  
说是威胁，主人的语气却很温和，内容可怕的话语也像是调侃，但他了解主人，知道主人什么时候在开玩笑、什么时候认真地在发怒。他最喜欢主人的声音，不愿意被分享也越来越怕被抛弃。比起别人当然是主人最好——不对，怎么能把主人和其他人作比较呢？就应该无条件把主人放在第一位。  
他被吓得六神无主，恐慌地请求主人不要这么残忍，求主人多爱自己一些，他挺起裸露的胸膛展示给主人看已经立起的乳尖，像涨奶的小母狗般露出渴望被吮吸的湿润眼神。随着年龄的增长，他瘦小单薄的身体逐渐发育成熟，但疏于锻炼仍然没什么肌肉可言，唯独柔软的胸部勉强有些弧度。主人觉得他小小的胸和小小的乳头很可爱，动过给他打乳环的念头，但不太想破坏他完整的身体便作罢，换作用唇齿细细品味。  
即使穿着裙子戴着项圈遮住喉结，小女仆也到底是个男人，别说女孩子的胸部也不一定算敏感部位，男人的胸被啃咬吮吸当然不可能有什么快感，但主人要他做出点享受的反应，他就依言照做，即使被咬破乳尖也不能逃不能躲。时日久了，他的乳头似乎真的变得弱于一切触碰，细小动作间摩擦到衣料都是折磨，薄薄的女仆装会被顶出两点小小的尖尖。他不想被主人骂作招摇的骚货，只能用胶布贴住发疼的乳头。初次被主人发现的时候他被笑了一通，但主人没说不能贴，于是他忍住羞耻只在洗澡和主人需要的时候揭开胶布。  
做爱时被玩弄胸部的他，一贯纯净的眼神里会融入一抹带温度的媚色。他自然不是天生淫乱，可他远没有看上去那么无知，他很懂怎么煽动主人的情欲，学习勾引人的把戏也相当有天赋，了然用怎样的语调呼唤主人最撩人。他从小就聪慧过人，向来是令人艳羡的“别人家孩子”，对主人来说却是最够格的对手。  
主人在侵入他身体时从不觉得他被自己征服，反而担心自己会太为他着迷，他们之间的较量从未停下，哪怕他一次又一次在主人身下被干得满眼泪水收不回舌头。

“主人…我想射……”坐在主人怀里哀求着，他想高潮又不敢擅自摸自己，只是反手撑着主人的大腿，随着本能起伏身体获得快感，脖子上的小铃铛跟着他的动作响个不行。这种饰品不适合听力优越的猫猫狗狗，但很适合作为宠物的他。他戴着金属贞操锁的可怜性器贴在主人的腹肌上，即使他不说，想要得到释放的渴望也一目了然。主人随意地拨弄贞操锁，听得他的呻吟带上哭腔，在慢条斯理地从口袋里摸出钥匙之前问他，“想射精还是想尿尿？”  
“都想…”  
贞操锁有导尿管，虽然有些麻烦但并不影响排尿，可是爱干净的他担心处理得不彻底会留下异味，于是总尽量憋着。体贴的主人得知后从不会让他戴太久的贞操锁，比起让他憋出病，看着他尿出来的选项显然要理想得多。  
主人取下他贞操锁的动作很小心，他捏着主人的胳膊急促地呼吸，直到贞操锁被完全摘下，他才松了一口气，懂事地暂时离开主人的怀抱，捞起裙摆岔开腿，背对着主人又一次坐上去。没了控制射精的小道具，主人的性器就没那么可怕了，他用胳膊夹住裙摆让臀部整个露出，撑着主人的膝盖主动让饥渴的后穴吞吐性器，火热的坚硬蹭过体内的敏感点，他舒服到忍不住淫荡的喘息。贪婪的后穴被操得发红制造出些色情的水声，主人时不时顶腰弄乱他的节奏逼他哭出声，令他口齿不清地不停说主人好棒最喜欢主人。就这么放任他自己玩了会儿，主人环着他的腰带他站起身，扣紧他的手臂按自己的喜好动起来。  
“要射了、要射了、主人…主人……”骤然大幅度加强的刺激要他仅剩的那点儿自制力瞬间失守，他黏糊糊地叫着主人，像极了在撒娇，他嗯嗯啊啊着夹紧臀部射出忍耐了太久的精液，但主人的抽插动作一刻不停地催促着他另一种欲望，他明白接下来会发生什么，摇着头哽咽着试图让主人手下留情，“主人、求你慢、轻一点…求求你…我、我要……”  
主人置若罔闻地加快速度顶弄他，逼他的尿液紧跟着精液一并喷出，一半飞溅到裙摆一半流到地上，他被放尿的快感与羞耻挟持了理智，昂起头拔高音调呻吟，大颗的泪珠也随之滴滴答答掉下。与精液一样储存了许久的尿液漏个不停，后穴又被主人的性器反复不断地捣入撑开，绀色的女仆裙摆被洇湿一片，透出近乎全黑的颜色，细碎的铃声听起来放荡到了极致，他几乎要爽到翻白眼，用力呼吸着哭泣着呼唤着主人。直到最后一小股尿液流出排空了膀胱，他还沉浸在两种快感交织的余韵之中，身体微微地痉挛，他恍惚间觉得自己脑袋都变得奇怪，只知道软绵绵地随着主人的动作小声哼哼，真就像小狗的嘤嘤叫唤。待他停止颤抖，四肢都发软得厉害，若不是主人在身后支撑着他，恐怕他会直接瘫坐到地上。  
“乱撒尿还叫得这么大声，没教养的脏狗。”搂着他又坐回沙发，主人含住他的耳垂，刻薄地嘲弄道，“得给你买个狗厕所。”  
“对不起……”倚在主人结实的胸前，分明不是他的错，主人也并不是诚心责怪他，他却轻声道了歉，“脏狗都听主人的。”  
表现得很乖就可以免掉许多惩罚，不愧是拿捏主人心思最准的狗，他从始至终都只想要宠爱不想要疼痛，主人也心中有数，却极难下狠心教训他。一如既往漂亮又狡猾，他的心或许从未有过改变，所以才害得主人对他没有一丝一毫放手的念头。

完美的主人也有疲惫与难过的情绪，这种时候他会加倍努力试图让主人开心一些。他不喜欢主人皱起的眉头，主人板起脸的时候最难揣测心意，他不会冒险去试探底线，就只是做一些小女仆能力范围内的事表达自己的关心，奈何哪怕泡出再好喝的茶做出再好吃的料理，主人的表情也很难放松下来。  
主人有时候会跟他说心情不好的理由，更多的时候只是要他安静地坐在身边。这种场合下他被允许主动抱住主人亲一亲，身份从泄欲工具荣升为抱起来尺寸与手感都刚好的治愈犬。虽然主人心情回春便意味着自己屁股会疼，但他还是希望主人能多笑一笑。  
过去他们还是对等关系的时候，他就暗暗觉得主人的笑容最好看，哪怕主人的笑声会有些傻气，他听了就忍不住想揍，但那确实很能感染得他也莫名其妙开心起来。曾经他嘲讽主人长着一张滑稽的脸，但他会这么说，只是因为自己看到主人就控制不住笑意。  
如果主人能从我身上获得一点点幸福感，那就最好不过。他在主人怀里喃喃讲出这样纯情的话，总算听到主人一个轻柔的笑音。

每次做爱他都像是在发情，无论露出何种痴态也无所谓一般，他宛如发烫的枫糖浆，迫不及待想把自己的一切甜蜜都为主人所吞噬。平日里他与主人在一起的时候也总是态度温暖又柔软，百分百的听话且顺从。  
唯独在一个人发呆的时候，他偶尔会流露出冷漠的神态，瞥人的倨傲眼神带着不可触及的光芒。他这幅叫人怀念的模样令他的温顺很像是天衣无缝的演技，主人琢磨不透他最真实的想法，却也不是很在乎他到底有没有欺骗自己，真听话也好假服从也罢，无论他是不是自己的小女仆，他都非常讨自己喜欢。  
报复他欺负他却并不是因为讨厌他，主人猜自己也许有些爱他，所以才总不吝啬夸他可爱哄一哄他。这没什么不能承认的，也不必担忧有无回报，小女仆只属于主人，他的身与心以及全部的爱，都必须全数向主人奉上。

＊＊＊

“你什么时候成了BL官能小说家了。”都暻秀摘下眼镜按了按晴明穴，有点郁闷自己为什么要浪费时间看这种东西。  
边伯贤闻言撅起嘴，“我比较想听你对内容的评价。”  
“像是gv版本的av剧本。”  
“确实参考了一下。但你不觉得很纯爱吗？”  
“不错。”都暻秀戴回眼镜，“边二少的趣味很高雅。”  
“说得好像都小少爷没性欲似的。”边伯贤关掉电脑，勾住唯一一个打小就对自己不客气的好朋友脖子，冲他耳朵吹气，“说实话，有没有兴奋一下？”  
“没有。”  
“骗人。”  
“没有。”  
“胡说。”  
“没有。”都暻秀推开边伯贤，扯了扯嘴角，“我是被你父母派来监督你换衣服的，不是来看黄文的。”  
“下次一定能戳到你性癖！”边伯贤终于记起来正事，扒掉自己的睡衣，一边打开衣柜挑赴宴的正装，一边要都暻秀给自己选条领带。  
“哇，真的吗。加油哦。”  
“捆绑怎么样？”  
“不怎么样。不过，你作为今天的主角要是敢迟到，我会把你捆绑住吊起来打。想想还挺兴奋的。”

FIN.


End file.
